


You Can't Have Water Without Ice

by trash_floof



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Glimmer but she's only mentioned, I wrote this on a camping trip, Lightning - Freeform, Rain, They are so cute, Thunderstorms, because I was bored out of my mind, don't get mad at meeeeee, i love these two, like late at night, platonic cuddles, really short, scared frosta, short fic, sorry if Mermista is a little OOC I trieeeedddd, they both need more recognition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_floof/pseuds/trash_floof
Summary: Hi! I wrote this cute one for Frosta and Mermista. Thank you to all of my smol beans who left kudos on my last post. Love u allllll :)  (Btw I wrote a really angsty sickfic for Voltron 0-0 do y'all want dat?)
Relationships: Frosta & Mermista (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	You Can't Have Water Without Ice

BOOM. The sky rattled from the loud thunder outside of the Bright Moon castle. It was never rainy in Etheria but every once in a while the sky would POUR for about a week. And Frosta hated that week. She was staying at Bright Moon because the princesses had just won the Battle of Bright moon and didn't want to go back to they're castles. 

It had been a rough day but they won. But that battle wasn't on Frosta's mind at all. The lightning and the thunder sounded so close. The light reflected onto her pale face while she layed down in her bed trying to sleep. She shifted to face away from her window. When she was finally settled, the loudest thunder she had ever heard let loose. She screamed. She jumped out of bed, opened her door and started running.

Maybe she could find someone? Maybe Glimmer? No. Not Glimmer. I can't let her see that I'm afraid of a thunder storm! That's silly! Maybe I can just sleep in the bathroom? Less noise would be in there. Yeah I'll do that. She didn't stop running until she saw something. Someone? 

Mermista's face looked tired and her sea blue hair was all in her face and notted. "Mermista?" Frosta whispered. Mermista jumped. "AHHH- oh my gosh you scared me." Mermista calmed down and really looked at the younger girl. She looked terrified. Her eyes had bags under them and she was out of breath. "Are you ok?" Frosta stood straight up, "Of course I am! Why- heh- why would I be- Mermistaimscaredthelightningandthunderitsreallyloudandireallyreallyhateitcanipleasesleepwithyou!?" Mermista blushed a little and said, "um...sure. I get it, sometimes thunder can be scary." Frosta sighed in relief and they started to walk back to Mermista's room in silence. 

When they got there Mermista hopped onto the fluffy matress and Frosta hesitantly climed in. Mermista thought, why the heck did I just let a 12 year old into my BED?! 

They lied down side by side. This was a little weird. Frosta thought. I wonder why she's doing this? Maybe she went through the same thing when she was a kid... "Hey um thanks. I hate this rainy week with my entire being." Frosta looked over at the other princess. "Y-yeah. I get scared of thunder to. I actually came out of my room looking for someone." Frosta was shocked, "Really?! You were scared??!" Mermista sighed, "It got to loud and I just needs to get away from it all...And hey, don't you go telling yourself this is a normal thing... Only on this week. Deal?" Mermista held out her pinky. Frosta wrapped her pinky around Mermista's. "Deal." Frosta scooted closer and put her head on Mermista's shoulder and Mermista put her cheek on Frosta's head. And right before Mermista fell asleep she thought, I let this 12 year old into my bed because I care about her. That's why. And they both fell into a deep sleep, completely unaware of the endless storm outside. 

Bonus scene: Bow came into Mermista's room to check to see if she was awake because it was pretty late and she wasn't out of her room yet and found them BOTH with limbs tangled together. He got a photo of it and showed Adora and Glimmer they both said, AWWWWW!


End file.
